1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power line-operated electronic clock or timepiece, preferably a timeswitch with a running reserve, including a clock switching circuit, and, when required, a storage or memory for switching or alarm times, including an input device and a display device, a bridging arrangement for power outages including an energy storage, wherein at least the timing components of the clock switching circuit, and when required of the storage device, can be supplied with electrical energy during a power outage. More particularly, the line-operated electronic clock includes a time meter in its clock switching circuit, which subsequent to an actuation up to the input of a time, assumes a waiting or stand-by position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electronic timepieces or clocks of this type are presently known in the technology. For example, the Heating Regulator, Type SM, No. M 74023-A1 (Montage-und Bedienungsanleitung, Bestell- No. MWB/C 73000- M 7400- C 15-3) can be obtained from the Siemens AG, West Germany, which incorporates a line-operated electronic timeswitch for the periodic control of the heating regulation. This timeswitch employs batteries as energy storage devices for the bridging of power outages, wherein upon the absence of the power supply voltage, switching is effected by means of a suitable circuit to the energy storage devices; in effect, to the clock switching circuit for the purpose of protecting the data. In particular, this clock incorporates a clock or time switching circuit which assumes a stand-by position subsequent to an actuation (blinking of the display), until a data input has been carried out.
A clock of that type cannot distinguish between an ordinary power outage and a power outage during storage or a stoppage. When the energy storage device is built in during manufacture, by the time the time clock is installed and actuated by an end user, the energy storage is empty; in essence, drained. When non-rechargeable batteries are employed as the energy storage device, they must be replaced which requires an easy accessibility to the batteries. When, in contrast therewith, it is not been ascertained that the battery is discharged, then during the occurrence of power outages, the appliances which are controlled by the clock may be extensively damaged. Similar problems are also encountered with rechargeable energy accumulators in which low discharge phenomena can occur during storage which can render recharging impossible or, at least, considerably delayed.